Bryce Bowman (BMK)
Bryce Bowman is the founder and current leader of the Mechtanium Knights in Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights. Description Bryce was fourteen years old when he founded the Mechtanium Knights with his best friend, Caleb Young. He and his little brother, Sean, decided that they should each carry and batte with one attribute and that they needed a battler for each attribute. Bryce is currently seventeen years old and is a very strong Aquos battler. After the Brawlers return to Earth from Nethia and started Infinity Interspace, the Knights decided to join in on the Battle Arena style. They joined fairly well and began taking higher rank on the Leader boards. Bryce is currently sitting at the Seventh Place position, just behind Julie Makimoto. He is the second highest ranked Aquos battler behind Marucho Marukura. Bryce wears a black BakuMatrix with blue and teal highlights and silver trim on his left wrist. Appearance Bryce wears a long, black coat, black pants, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. He has six Bakugan attatched to his left arm, none of which are known and Helios is not one of them. See Picture for more detail. Equipment His Guardian is Aquos Cross Helios. He and Helios have been together since Helios was a Viper Helios. They battle along side eachother in most battles. Bakugan *Cross Helios: 1200g; Guardian Support *Silver Bombaplode (BakuNano) *Aquos Jakalier (Mobile Assault Vehicle) *Aquos Blasterate (Battle Suit) *Aquos Slynix (Mechtogan) Frequently Used Abilities *''Depth Quasar'' (Death Quasar) - Transfer 200g automatically and transfer 500g on impact. Added effect on Cross Helios Character Card - Power Level Surge (Power doubled plus additional 100g for every impact on an opponent) *''Infinity Force Striker'' - Negate opponent's ability and transfer 200g to Helios on impact *''Infinity Screen'' - Negate opponent's ability *''Infinity Hammer'' - Negate opponent's ability with a chance to negate future abilities (1/X where X = Number of abilities negated) *''Farnum Cannon'' - Subtract 300g from opponent's Bakugan *''Infinity Buster'' - Transfer 100g from the opponent's Bakugan to Helios *''Metal Quasar'' - Add 300g to Helios *''X-Wing Metallica'' - Transfers power gained by an Opponent's ability from the Opponent to Helios *''Acid Rain'' - Continuous power level loss (100g/m per minute) *''Slash Wave'' - Add 200g to your Bakugan *''Tidal Crasher'' - Tranfer 100g and add 100g *''Steel Blue'' - Negate opponent's ability *''Acid Bubble'' - Continuous power level loss (50g/m) Frequently Used Gates *Character Cross Helios (Character) *Infinite Core (Command) - Add 200g to each Bakugan on Infinity/Cross Helios' side *Energy Merge (Command) - Transfers difference in power levels to your Bakugan *Aquos Reactor (Booster) - Adds 300g to Aquos Bakugan *X (Attribute) Battle Audience (Command) - Changes the attribute of your Bakugan to any attribute you want, nullifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 500 Gs from all opponent Bakugan who don't have the attribute you said. *Swamplands (Booster) - Adds 400g to Aquos or Subterra Bakugan *Everrain (Command) - Transfers G's from Pyrus Bakugan to Aquos Bakugan at the rate of 50g/(1/2 * m) until total transfered power equals 500g *Flood Field (Booster) - Add 200g to Aquos Bakugan *Titan Standing (Command) - Destroys support items- subracting 300g from equipped Bakugan- and allows Mechtogan to be the only support items used for the remainder of the round. Trivia *It is currently unknown how Bryce and Helios met. *Bryce and Sean are half brothers. *Bryce has all Bakugan that can appear in the Aquos attribute at his disposal, but prefers to battle with Helios. Battles Category:Mechtanium Knights Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights Category:Aquos Brawlers